Hina's decision
by Animefouryou
Summary: Hina fights the elders on there decision to save her son i will add more later


Hina's decision Hiei and Yukina were just born she held her children. " There adorable." Hina replies rocking them and singing them a lullaby both were asleep Hina's Mother came in. " Give me that forbidden brat he has to die right now." Her mother replies. " No he's my baby leave him alone." Hina replies weeping she followed her mother to the cliff side her mother handed Hiei to Runi. " Do it Runi get rid of him now." Hina's mother replies "Hina I'm sorry he must go he must get the punishment." The ice elders replied. " No he's my son I won't let you." Hina replies." Sorry Hina he must be killed he will reek havoc on this island." The ice elders replied Hiei was crying loudly in the blanket shivering badly Runi was holding him. " Please elders don't do this please I'm begging you he's so little and tiny he's just a baby how cruel can you all be I want him back now I'm leaving the island with both my child forever now give me my son or I'll sware I'll freeze all of you now he's my son my child I will do anything to protect my little boy I won't abandon him leave him alone in a cruel world I won't." Hina replies. " She's serious." The ice elders replied. " Runi drop him now." The ice elders replied. " No I won't he's too little just a baby for crying out loud I won't do it Hina and I are leaving with them." Runi replies she walked back she handed Hiei to his mother he was crying loudly Hina began rocking him back and forth. "Shh its alright sweetheart mama is here." Hina replies rocking him in her arms she kissed his forehead lightly. " Runi were leaving right now." Hina replies. "Right let's go pack." Runi replies Hina picked her daughter up Hiei had calm down he fell asleep snuggled near his mother near his little sister Hina smiled at him tenderly. " I saved you." Hina replies she went to the house and packed a bag for herself she had a pouch she put Hiei and Yukina in she covered them with a blanket she got diapers wipes put it in a bag she put two blankets she would have to get baby clothes for them soon she close the bag and put the pouch around the shoulder she put her bag around her shoulder she walked out Runi was waiting for her. " You ready?" Hina asks. " Yup how's Yukina Hiei doing?" Runi asks. " There fine fast asleep." Hina replies as they walked off of the island the elders watched. " She won't be back she'll be fine." The elders replied Hina and Runi arrive at a town they bought supplies for the babies Hiei had woken up looking around he cooed gurgling a lot Hina smiled down at her son. " He's so precious my little boy." Hina replies running her fingers through his spiky hair Runi and Hina found a cave. "Perfect." Hina replies they moved in Hina put everything together they bought a crib changing table playpen couch two beds baby swings toys for them a rocking chair. Hina noticed Hiei was crying he was hungry she put Yukina in the crib she then took Hiei out of the pouch she sat in the rocking chair and undid her Kimono she began nursing her son she smiled at his peaceful face as he ate. " Your hungry." Hina replies softly running her fingers through his hair Hiei finished she burped him then put him in the crib for he was asleep sucking his thumb Hina picked Yukina up she nursed her daughter she finished burped her she picked Hiei up from the crib she held him she swaddled Hiei and Yukina in a blanket rocking the chair back and forth singing a lullaby both Hiei and Yukina were fast asleep snuggled near each other safe warm protect by there mother's love both sucking there thumbs contently Hina smiled at her sleeping children. " Will be fine my precious children you'll both will grow up happy together with your mother." Hina replies rocking the chair back and forth Runi came in. "Shh Hiei and Yukina are asleep." Hina replies. " Hina we did the right thing by saving him what the elders wanted me to do to him was wrong he's just a little baby he doesn't deserve to die not like that." Runi replies. "Definitely not I didn't want to lose him I won't at all I could never forgive myself for letting my only son down." Hina replies Runi looked at the babies she smiled. " He'll grow up fine it's the parents who teach there children." Runi replies. " Yup." Hina replies smiling at Runi. " I'll give them their baths tomorrow morning." Hina replies. " Let's get some sleep it's been a long night." Runi replies getting ready for bed Hina got up she gently placed Hiei and Yukina in their crib she covered them with a blanket and kissed there foreheads lightly Hina got ready for bed she fell asleep an hour later Hiei started to cry loudly he wanted to be held Hina got up half asleep she picked Hiei up. "Shh its alright Hiei honey mama is here." Hina replies smiling at him he was trying to take her breast he was hungry she lifted her nightgown up he latched on and began nursing eagerly she began rocking the chair back and forth running her fingers through his hair gently singing a lullaby Hiei looked up at his mother he listened to the lullaby his mother was singing Hiei finished she lifted Hiei up to her shoulder patting his back gently she heard a burp Hiei snuggled near his mother sucking his thumb she continue to sing a lullaby until both Hiei and Hina were asleep the next morning Hina woke up she fed her children then gave them a bath after she put them on a blanket on there backs six months later Hiei and Yukina had grown bigger both crawling into everything Hiei had already said Mama which made Hina cry she hugged her son. " You said mama my little precious boy said mama." Hina replies tears falling down her face Yukina said mama then. " Now your saying I'm so happy." Hina replies hugging her son and daughter they hugged backed Hiei took his mother's hand into hers and held it tightly. 


End file.
